


Payment

by Borore



Series: Doom days [3]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Complicated Relationships, Doomed Relationship, Lalo in love, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, Selfish Lalo, torturing Nacho is too satisfying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borore/pseuds/Borore
Summary: Lalo realized how selfish and in love he is with Nacho and how to get revenge can be too expensive.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca & Ignacio "Nacho" Varga, Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Series: Doom days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay to update. The weeks have been difficult and intense.
> 
> I talk a lot about Nacho's skin here because I'm just addicted to Michael Mando's beautiful skin color, yes!

Lalo watched Nacho sleep for a long time, his body relaxed on the mattress, his waist covered by the white sheet, one arm extended on the bed and the other behind his head, his thin lips slightly parted, the scars and stretch marks on his skin so beautiful and almost none body hair. Nacho was a really beautiful painting to admire.

As he watched, Lalo's head wandered over what had happened the night before. Although it appeared to have happened months ago, the attack had only taken place a few hours ago. A few hours separated Lalo from now and Lalo in the middle of the shooting.

He had some theories as to why it happened and who had sent snipers. Nacho was present in one of these theories.

Of course, Lalo trusted Nacho and wanted to make him the man who would take care of business in the North, after all, Nacho was halfway to becoming a Salamanca. Nacho was faithful as hell, smart and had Salamanca blood running through his veins.

The only problem was Lalo going out and seeing that Nacho wasn’t in the place where he had left him, he wasn’t among the dead on the floor, he wasn’t shooting everyone, and at the same time, Nacho was there and shot someone who was about to killing Lalo.

Lalo shook his head slightly trying to get his ideas back. He took that feeling of suspicion about Nacho who kept screaming DANGER and put it in a small box and tied it tightly, then hid that box right at the bottom of his head. Lalo didn't want to have that feeling hovering between him and Nacho, not now that, finally, he had managed to get his hands and dick on Nacho.

All Lalo needed to know now was who sent those men. Who was the man who was hired and then who hired that man. Maybe Nacho would help him think about it better.

Obviously, Lalo couldn't wait for Nacho to wake up naturally from such a peaceful sleep and walked towards the bed. Lalo sat down and watched Nacho sleeping like an innocent child, not imagining the dangers that surrounded him.

With some unpretentiousness, Lalo remembered how nervous Nacho was when they started to kiss. Lalo was not particularly shocked to learn that it was Nacho's first time, in fact, he was quite excited by the idea of being the first man inside Nacho.

He hoped, of course, that Nacho would be as sensitive and tight as he should be, but shit, how tight Nacho was, all that apparent nervousness making him even smaller than he should be. Lalo even thought that he wouldn't be able to get in there. He needed to be very affectionate, careful and controlled to make Nacho relax, otherwise he would end up hurting the beautiful and hot boy he had in his hands.

And when did Nacho ask for more in a clear challenge of power? Holy shit. Lalo could have fucked him like an animal, made Nacho the most obedient bitch, but Lalo didn't. Lalo was as careful and gentle as he had promised. Lalo would have time to fuck Nacho as hard as he deserved, he would have the opportunity to put Nacho in place, to stick his dick deep in Nacho's throat and see him ask for more.

For a few minutes, Lalo let his mind wander and pondered how Nacho should wake up. Some spicy and cruel ideas crossed his mind. Lalo did not know where all this desire to plague Nacho in some way came from, maybe it was his way of saying that he enjoyed every bit of Nacho's body, maybe not.

It took Lalo a lot of self-control to get the thoughts out of his head before he got lost and waking Nacho up to fuck again, and even though it was delicious to see Nacho feeling pleasure, Lalo wondered if it would be so delicious to see Nacho suffer.

Holding the urge to torture Nacho, Lalo just touched his chest with his hand and let it slide slowly around. Down, up. Then down again. Lalo saw Nacho's breathing change. He had woken up.

"Good morning, Nachito." Lalo did not wait for the other to open his eyes.

Nacho swallowed when he slowly opened his sleepy eyes and saw Lalo leaning slightly over him. Lalo wouldn't need much strength to squeeze Nacho's neck in the position he was in. Nacho would die a slow and agonizing death in a bungalow in the middle of nowhere without deserving a funeral, not knowing if his father would be okay.

"Start talking." Lalo broke the silence.

"Say what...?"

"Tsc ..." Lalo moved his hand up Nacho's chest towards his neck. "You know who did it, don't you?"

Nacho's muscles became even more tense. It was the end, as soon as he spoke, as soon as his mouth curved to say anything, Lalo would take a gun from somewhere and put a bullet right in the middle of his forehead or squeeze Nacho's neck very slowly and see him agonize for minutes terribly long until die.

"Speak..." Lalo's fingers brushed Nacho's Adam's apple and then went back down, lightly caressing Nacho's chest, making his skin crawl.

Nacho swallowed.

One thing Nacho was quite sure, there is no reasoning with Lalo. There are no arguments on the face of the earth that would make Lalo believe that he had nothing to do with what happened the night before, and if imminent death was all Nacho would have now, he was ready to deal with it. But, not without a fight.

"It was Fring." Nacho's voice came out with difficulty. He had just put a rope around his own neck.

"Fring?"

Nacho just nodded and prepared for what was to come. "Don't ask me how I know, I just ... I know."

Lalo said nothing for a while. The dark eyes were fixed on Nacho. The face was unreadable. The hand stopped sliding over Nacho's body and rested carefree on his shoulder. Nacho knew it was all or nothing now.

"He ... He has a gun to my father's head." Nacho stammered. “I… I don't… I need to do this. End fring or ... Or he ends up with my dad first.”

Nacho was still lying down. So vulnerable to any violent attitude by Lalo. Fear and apprehension swirled in the air.

The box inside Lalo's head started to shake and scream DANGER. Lalo should be completely suspicious of Nacho now. In fact, he was supposed to torture Nacho until he could get everything out of him, but Nacho was that piece of meat so delicious that Lalo kicked the box back into the dark corner of his brain and decided to use Nacho as much as possible.

Then, at last, Lalo smiled. That darn dimpled smile. The damn fucking scary smile that Nacho never knew if it meant anything good or bad.

"So..." Lalo spoke at last. "We are going to get him."

"H-how?"

“Let me worry about that. Hm?” Lalo's hand went back to Nacho's chest. "The only thing you need to do is show me that you are ready for this."

Nacho blinked a few times. His body trembled as it had the day he prepared to be shot. Lalo's hand slipped, preparing for something evil and then, Lalo slid his hand lower and lower until he unexpectedly grabbed Nacho's cock.

Nacho groaned in amazement.

"Are you ready for this, Nachito?"

\--

When Nacho came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, Lalo had to hold on to his instincts not to push him into bed again and fuck Nacho slowly, licking every bit of his soft skin.

“When are we going to get some decent clothes? I'm tired of using that towel around the house.”

Lalo smiled and ran his thumb over his mustache, looking intently at Nacho. They had been stuck in that bungalow for almost eight days and Nacho's clothes had gone to the trash because of the blood stains. Both spent most of the time naked, anyway.

"I like the towel." Lalo said.

Nacho rolled his eyes, still standing at the bathroom door. "Then, use you."

Naughty. Lalo smiled.

From the first day in the bungalow, Lalo saw Nacho become another man. Nacho no longer had that worried and tense posture, his shoulders already seemed more relaxed and each time Lalo fucked him, Nacho became even more relaxed and confident, but still fucking tight.

That could be a good thing, just as it could be Nacho's big mistake. Relaxing too close to a Salamanca was never a good thing, it could be dangerously deadly.

"The boys are coming today."

"Who?" Nacho looked confused. It was so adorable.

“Marco and Leonel. They will bring you clothes.”

Nacho raised an eyebrow, that notorious superior look he did. "And when did you speak to them?"

"Don't worry, Ignacio." Lalo waved his hand carelessly, shaking his head. “Nobody knows we're alive, huh? No one who shouldn't know.”

Lalo looked calm on the outside, but inside he burned. The sweet taste of revenge pricked the tip of his tongue waiting for the right moment to be tasted.

What Lalo would do to Fring would be time-consuming and painful. Maybe he would let Nacho prove a little revenge too, but Lalo used to be selfish when it came to revenge.

"We are going to see Don Eladio today." Lalo sounded so cold.

Nacho did not answer, there was doubt in his eyes. Lalo allowed himself to smile, one of those scary smiles. Nacho didn't need many details of what Lalo was thinking, Nacho just needed to know that they would find Fring and have the desired revenge.

And then, freedom?

"Can you ask them to bring a .... A rosary?" Nacho said quietly.

Lalo looked at Nacho. "I didn't know you were a devotee, Nachito."

“And I am not. I just .... Just ask, okay?”

Lalo smiled and nodded. Nacho had layers so deep that Lalo didn't know and that made him even more adorable. He wanted to get to know each layer of Nacho in depth.

In the middle of the afternoon, the cousins brought clothes, food and, of course, the rosary that Nacho asked for, but they considered only Nacho's height and brought too small shirts.

Lalo didn't say it, but Nacho was incredibly hot in his small, tight shirt, especially with the sulky face he was making. The shirt pressed in the right places and made Nacho's muscles even more apparent and attractive.

Lalo made a mental note to force Nacho to wear fewer clothes whenever possible.

Before they left, Lalo saw Nacho put the rosary in the front pocket of his dark jeans, but said nothing.

The twins took Lalo and Nacho to meet Don Eladio in a previously arranged location. No one should know that Lalo was alive or the plan would go down.

"Eduardo." Don Eladio sounded cheerfully untrue.

"Don Eladio." Lalo smiled, even though he didn't want to smile.

“ALIVE! I can't believe I'm looking at you.” Don Eladio hugged Lalo tightly.

"Salamancas are not so easy to kill." Lalo blinked.

Lalo was unable to hide his discontent when he saw Don Eladio's gaze slide across the room and greet Nacho greedily. Lalo had seen that look before, just when he introduced each other, but it was another time, a time when Lalo didn't care so much.

Lalo moved Don Eladio away from Nacho quickly, first because he didn't want him looking at his boy and, second, because he needed Don Eladio's full attention to his plan. They sat at a small makeshift table in the corner of the place.

"You are asking me a lot, Eduardo." Don Eladio said as soon as he finished hearing Lalo's plan.

“I know that Fring makes a lot of profit, I know ... But he killed everyone in that house and he could have managed to kill me too. Fring is not for business. _Es un traidor!”_

"I don't know if it's worth it." Don Eladio seemed to ponder. "It can be expensive."

Lalo said nothing, let Don Eladio digress for a while and waited for what would come.

“Everything has a price, Eduardo. Everything."

"How much?" Lalo was strangely apprehensive.

Eladio's eyes wandered over the small room and landed on Nacho once again, Don Eladio's smile widening. The eyes turned to Lalo.

"I want your boy."

"Yes, fine." Lalo waved his hand carelessly in the air. “As soon as this is all over, Nacho will be our man in the North. You have my word.”

“No, Eduardo. Not in the North, not anywhere else. I want as MY boy, only mine, in my hand, on my bed, between my legs.”

Lalo's heart skipped a beat when the phrase entered his ears. The smile disappeared from his face.

“Oh. Hell no.”

“Everything has a price in this life, Eduardo. This is my price to help you with this shit. I want Ignacio Varga for me.”

Lalo was unable to react. It hurt like hell inside him. Fucking jealousy circulating in your veins instead of blood. His lungs were filling with hatred, choking his breath, drowning him inside himself.

"What kind of proposal is this?"

“It is my price to give you all these men and the money. I want Ignacio Varga for me. ” Don Eladio smiled widely. That toothy smile.

The desire to kill Don Eladio grew inside Lalo. The damn urge to get his hands on Eladio, his fingers tight around his neck, squeezing slowly as he asked Lalo for forgiveness simply for thinking of saying that.

The thought haunted Lalo. When had Nacho become so important?

“Oh, and I want Ignacio forever. It's not like you can get it back, you know?”

"You were always a sadistic son of a bitch." Lalo stood up, slapping his hand on the table.

"Calm down, Eduardo." Don Eladio's tone was a warning. “You already know my price. Let me know when you decide.”

Lalo clenched his teeth, his jaw tightened and his lips formed a straight, thin line. Hatred began to drown him, and before he could do anything stupid, Lalo walked away.

"Come on, Ignacio."

Lalo took long steps out of place, Don Eladio's proposal swirling in his head, squeezing his chest more than he should, and while Lalo hated Eladio just for trying to have Nacho for himself, he wondered why he didn't deliver. Nacho at once? Why couldn't you do that? Why did Nacho seem to be so much of him and nobody else?

The cousins gave Lalo and Nacho a ride back to the bungalow. Lalo went straight to the kitchen on the pretext of preparing something for Nacho to eat, but Nacho knew something was wrong.

Eight days ago, Lalo had gone through an attack that took everything he knew from him, took from him all the people he loved and almost ended him too. Even though he went through an attack that almost took him out of the world, Lalo did not let himself be shaken, he remained stable and within the normal range expected from Lalo.

But now, after a few words with Don Eladio, Lalo was completely out of the ordinary. All the way back, Lalo didn't open his mouth, didn't smile at Nacho and he had only done it once and this time he had brought them to Mexico.

Nacho couldn't understand what was so serious that Don Eladio had done or said to get Lalo out of his normal-youthful-stripped axis. Nacho could think of many bad things, but none so disturbing as to be worse than an assassination attempt with snipers. Nacho would give Lalo time, time for him to digest and only then would he approach slowly.

Lalo saw Nacho walking around the kitchen for a while, looking for the right time to speak, but Lalo pretended he wasn't seeing.

The sound of meat crackling in the pan gave Lalo a comforting feeling. His hate-filled lung still made it difficult to breathe and Lalo couldn't think of anything or anyone to help with his revenge, but he knew that Nacho was not a price he was willing to pay.

"What happened?" Nacho finally decided to approach. He had his arms crossed tight against his chest, his shoulder against the doorframe and that blank, indecipherable face.

"Why do you think something has happened?" Lalo tried to look casual and grilled the meat on the other side, stirring the spatulas over and over.

Nacho said nothing. The look already said a lot.

"It's just... a setback." Lalo smiled and winked at Nacho.

"Lalo..." Nacho whispered.

"Let's eat!"

Nacho pulled over and walked slowly over to Lalo, putting his arms around Lalo's neck. Nacho had to look up as usual.

"You can tell me." Nacho said quietly.

Lalo took a deep breath and looked into Nacho's deep eyes. Nacho's eyes had so much inside them, they were deep and full of mystery like an entire galaxy.

"Don Eladio has charged a price that I cannot pay."

"Can't or won't?"

Lalo's eyes narrowed, his lips lost their smile. When did Nacho get to know him so well?

"I do not want." Lalo said at last.

"Hm..."

Nacho's lips curved in a small, thoughtful pout. Then Nacho stood on tiptoe and brushed his lips against Lalo's chin.

"And what did he ask for?"

"Nothing." Lalo couldn't say, he didn't want to say.

"Say it." Nacho bit down hard on Lalo's chin.

"Fuck, Ignacio..."

Lalo gripped Nacho's waist tightly, pulling him closer. Lalo tried to forget Don Eladio's proposal for a moment. He just wanted to kiss Nacho and that's what he did, but calmly this time, taking advantage of the spicy taste of Nacho's mouth and lips.

Nacho did not flinch or run away. He remained in Lalo's arms for as long as the kiss lasted and when they walked away slowly, Nacho made no move to let go of Lalo's arms as he normally did. Nacho was no longer afraid.

“Say it, Lalo. I need to know."

“Forget it, will you? Let's eat. I have plans for us after dinner.” Lalo pulled away from the hug.

Nacho narrowed his eyes and continued to stare as Lalo walked through the kitchen, one eyebrow raised.

Dinner was fucking quiet and awkward. Lalo did not want to talk about Don Eladio and Nacho seemed to have closed himself in, inside that fortress that was Ignacio, leaving no space for Lalo to enter.

"No." Nacho pulled away when Lalo tried to hug him on the bed.

Lalo scratched his mustache with his thumb and bit his bottom lip. "Don't do that, Ignacio."

Nacho looked directly at Lalo, his eyes burning. "Until you tell me what happened, don't approach me."

"No, no, no... This is not fair."

Nacho shrugged and turned his back on Lalo, ending the conversation.

It's all right. Lalo would be patient with his boy. Nacho couldn't be mad forever, and as long as Nacho wasn't in Lalo's thoughts all the time, Lalo would have time to think of ways out to get back at Fring.

\--

Two days dragged on like hell in Lalo's life. Nacho did not say a word to him, did not let Lalo approach and continued walking around the house with the towel around his waist, provoking Lalo whenever he found an opportunity.

"Fuck, Ignacio." Lalo screamed. "Enough of this!"

Nacho looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The face as hard as stone.

“We are going to fix it. Now, stop it! ”

“Shit, Lalo! The longer we wait, the more likely Fring will know that we are not dead!”

“Don't worry, Nachito. We burn everything, they will not find our bodies.”

“And my father, huh? How long will he be alive?” Nacho squeezed the middle of his nose with his fingers and exhaled loudly. "I can't stand it anymore."

Damn it. Lalo didn't want to see Nacho sad or tense again. It was so hard to make Nacho relax, to bring Nacho closer, and now Nacho was as distant as ever, as distant as the day they met, like two complete strangers.

Lalo took a deep breath before speaking, all his courage concentrated on just that. "He wants you." Lalo fired.

Nacho turned slowly and faced Lalo. "What?"

Lalo took a deep breath. "Don Eladio wants to fuck you for payment."

Silence came over the room. Lalo's heart started to ache again. He had managed to take the feeling away after a day, but having to tell Nacho it made everything hurt again and with even more intensity.

Nacho was so immobile and so quiet that Lalo thought he would never move again. His face was a blank canvas and his eyes didn't say much. It was as if Nacho was thinking about so many things at the same time inside that intelligent head that he couldn't move any other muscle because of the effort he was making.

Then, Nacho broke the silence with his voice so soft and beautiful. "I'll do it." Nacho whispered.

Lalo fried Nacho with a look. What was he saying? Did Nacho know what he was getting into?

"No. Let's do it another way.”

"Lalo, I do."

"No."

"It doesn't matter, I want Fring's head."

"I already said no, Ignacio!"

"And why not?"

“BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST MINE!” Lalo shouted.

Nacho's muscles contracted. Surprise took over his face. When had Nacho become something so important? Had Nacho been so distracted by revenge that he didn't realize how deep their relationship was becoming?

"I'm not going to let that sadistic son of a bitch get his hands on you!"

Then, to Lalo's surprise, Nacho smiled a pleasant and welcoming smile. Nacho was seeing a side of Lalo that he didn't know, a side that he didn't even think existed. Nacho walked slowly and approached Lalo, placing his hands on his waist and looking at him with those deep amber eyes, the lashes so beautiful.

“Lalo. Look at me."

Lalo's eyes were still intensely dark, Nacho could see the hate shining inside them.

“It's just a payment, huh? Then I'll come back to you in one piece.”

 _'Poor Nachito'_ , Lalo thought and at the same time, admired Nacho's ability to remain apparently calm and strong, even in the face of so much shit.

Lalo knew that Nacho had given some thought to the matter and believed that the payment was just for one day with Don Eladio, just a payment, but it was not. It was forever.

Lalo couldn't even imagine a night without Nacho and having to imagine him in bed with Don Eladio forever, made Lalo's heart bleed.  
"Do not worry." Nacho stood on tiptoe and kissed the corner of Lalo's lips. "Then, we're going to take Fring's head off very slowly, huh?"

Lalo did not answer. He wouldn't be able to tell Nacho the truth. He couldn't. Nacho, the tough, discreet and intelligent boy. Oh, how smart he was.

Lalo wished to dispel any feeling, intensely wished he didn't feel anything like it was for years, but Nacho made him feel emotions that he never imagined he could feel and he couldn't help it.

Affection. Jealous. Hate. Possession. Love?

"Come on, let's go to bed." Nacho whispered.

Lalo was pulled by the hand into the room. Nacho seemed too calm with all the shit about being a Don Elado toy. Lalo was sure that Nacho did not realize the danger of the whole situation, his head must be so focused on revenge, that Nacho was not seeing the trap open right under his feet.

In the bedroom, Nacho touched Lalo's lips with the tip of his finger. "Smile, huh?"

Lalo did not move a muscle. The pain in his chest reminding him that he needed Nacho as his veins needed blood.

“I'm yours, huh? All yours." Nacho whispered.

They were lovely words. Nacho kissed Lalo's face again and again.

“Talk to me, Lalo. I need to hear your voice.”

Lalo didn't say a word, just slowly bent down and brushed his lips against the muscle of Nacho's neck, then breathed in his scent, that spicy and delicious smell, so fresh.

When Nacho least expected it, Lalo sank his teeth into Nacho's golden skin, which groaned and screamed, holding Lalo's arms tightly, but he didn't push him away. Nacho's scream was Lalo's fuel, and he kept pushing his teeth until he broke his skin and tasted blood.

"W-what is that?" Nacho groaned when Lalo pulled away just to look into his eyes.

Lalo ran his tongue over his lip, a drop of blood running down it. "I'm going to mark you, every bit of you."

Lalo pushed Nacho onto the bed and he slammed onto the mattress. If Eladio wanted Nacho, he would have him, but he would remember Lalo every time he looked at Nacho. No piece of that golden, warm, soft skin would come out unscathed. Lalo would mark Nacho as if he marked a cattle, as if he marked a property.

-

Their breathing had already calmed when the day dawned. Lalo was so insanely hungry and insatiable that, after the first hour, Nacho no longer had the strength to fight or defend himself from the intensity of the bites, hickeys and kisses.

At the end of the intense night of sex and torture, Nacho's skin was a rainbow of bruises and bites. Lalo was satisfied with the work and hugged Nacho tenderly, keeping him in his arms.

Lalo ran his finger slowly over a deep bite on Nacho's shoulder and felt that, with a little more force, he would have broken the skin there too. Nacho moaned softly.

"I'll get you something for pain." Lalo whispered, a twinge of regret poking his chest.

"I do not want."

Lalo took a deep breath. "you do not want?"

"No."

Nacho, the bad boy, tough and silent.

"And why don't you want to?"

Nacho moved slowly and lazily just enough to meet Lalo's dark eyes. Nacho with those thick and beautiful lashes just winking at Lalo.

"I want it to hurt."

"Do you want it to hurt?"

Nacho nodded slightly.

"And why would you want that?"

Nacho took a deep breath before answering, an overwhelming truth shining in his beautiful amber eyes. "Because every time it hurts, I will remember you."

Lalo was unable to answer. His chest was filled with a warm, colorful joy that he thought he could never feel in his life. The heat of the feeling crumpled that little box that Lalo had kept the alert about Nacho and completely threw it away. He didn't want to remember that now, he didn't want to hand Nacho over to Don Eladio now. Not now, not ever.

Lalo couldn't take his eyes off Nacho's eyes. He was caught in that warm feeling in his chest and in Nacho's intense gaze. All Lalo wanted was that this moment would never end, that he would never need to take his hands off Nacho's warm golden skin.

Lalo wished he hadn't finished fucking Ignacio all night, just so he could make love to him again now.

Lalo's mouth became a thin line. All worry marking the face. He didn't know how he was going to get it, but revenge wouldn't be paid for handing over Ignacio, not his Nachito. Even if Lalo needed to tie Nacho to the bed forever, he wouldn't hand him over

Nacho's eyes flickered in a long, sleepy blink. Lalo allowed himself to smile.

"Sleep, Nachito... Sleep."

Nacho tucked his face back into Lalo's chest and took a deep breath. Lalo stroked Nacho's shoulder with one hand, a light and continuous affection, passing security to his tough and brave boy.

Lalo wouldn't be able to leave Nacho in Don Eladio's hands, not now that he felt that hot, suffocating heat inside his chest. Lalo knew that Nacho could, in some way, be connected to the massacre at the Salamanca house, but Lalo preferred to leave that thought stuck in that little box deep in the head, forgotten forever.

He just wanted to enjoy a little more of that moment and the warm, shiny feeling that settled inside his chest. Lalo also wanted to get more out of Nacho's warm, sweet skin.

Now, Lalo needed a new plan to get back at Fring. Don Eladio wouldn't have any pieces of Nacho, wouldn't touch the smooth, soft skin of his tough boy. Not now, not ever. Lalo would not allow that.

The only problem was finding enough people to take to Albuquerque and shoot Fring in the head, all without money.

**Author's Note:**

> "Es un traidor!” - He's a traitor.
> 
> \--
> 
> You already know about my English...
> 
> Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!!! ❤️


End file.
